Recueil de Dramione
by Daelyaa
Summary: Ici, vous trouverez plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu facebook.
1. TEXTE 1

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 1**

Hermione se hâtait de sortir de la forêt pour rejoindre Ron et Harry, mais en chemin, elle se figea. Non ! Il... Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il ne pouvait pas... Elle était forcément en train de rêver !

Drago Malefoy, son Drago Malefoy, celui qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait était en train de dévorer la bouche de Greengrass !

Ce... C'était pas possible ! Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il s'en foutait de cette gamine, et qu'il n'avait que faire que ses parents l'aient marié à elle ! Il avait menti, encore menti, elle devrait s'y être habitué, à ce qu'il lui mente pourtant, il lui avait juré qu'il n'aurait jamais la Marque des Ténèbres, et aujourd'hui elle assombrissait son bras, il lui avait promis qu'il se calmerait avec Ron et Harry pour qu'elle n'ai pas à choisir entre lui et eux, et il continuait de se battre avec, il lui avait promis qu'il la défendrait si on l'intimidait à la révélation de leur relation et il avait fuit comme un lâche quand Parkinson était venue l'insulter et lui hurler dessus.

Et surtout, il lui avait promis qu'il n'aimait et n'aimerait jamais qu'elle et il embrassait cette foutue Astoria Greengrass.

Ca faisait mal, très mal, l'horrible goût de la trahison s'emparait d'elle et une tristesse mais en même temps une rage pure remplaçaient le sang dans ses veines.

Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, et elle avait tout supporté, mais qu'il la trompe, ça, elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle se remit à courir en direction du château, et cracha en direction de son amant quand elle fut près de lui, le visage du blond se décomposant :

-Cette fois je ne peux pas laisser passer, je t'ai trop laissé faire ce que tu voulais, je t'ai trop laissé jouer avec mon coeur, c'est fini, Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut, bande de moldus ? (Eh, eh, vous avez vu, ça rime #FillePitoyableBonjour)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. TEXTE 2

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 2**

Elle était là. Elle était là devant lui. Elle était là au même cours que lui. Elle était là à quelques mètres. Elle était là à rire avec Potter et Weasley, peut être même à se moquer de lui, mais elle était là. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas la voir pour autant. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire qu'il la trouve belle avec sa touffe de cheveux. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire qu'il n'attend que leurs cours en communs pour la voir. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire que son rire est le plus beau son qui puisse arriver à ses oreilles. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire qu'en fait il n'en a rien à foutre qu'elle soit de parents Moldus. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire pardon pour tous ce qu'il a pu lui dire. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire qu'il l'aime. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire rien de tout ça parce que ses parents tenaient trop à leurs principes et lui trop à ses parents. Elle était la mais il ne lui dirait pas tout ce qu'il ressent parce qu'ils sont trop différents. Elle était là mais il n'irait pas lui dire toute l'étendue de ses sentiments parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Et surtout, elle n'était pas là mais il n'irait pas lui dire qu'il l'aime parce qu'il était lâche.

Lâche. Ca oui il l'était, être prêt à renoncer à la fille qu'il aime pour de la peur, c'était lâche. Être prêt à la laisser le détester et continuer de l'insulter pour une histoire de sang, c'était lâche. Être prêt à se laisser enchaîner à une autre par ses parents sans rien faire contre, c'était lâche. Être prêt à la laisser tomber amoureuse d'un autre parce qu'il avait trop peur des conséquences de ses sentiments, c'était lâche. Mais en fait, il n'avait jamais rien fait de si courageux.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut mes petits lecteurs ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. TEXTE 3

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 3**

-Allez Dray, va lui parler.  
-Non.  
-Vas lui parler je te dis.  
-Non.  
-Tu préfère attendre que Potter et Weasley soit avec elle ?  
-Non.  
-Tu vas répondre ''non'' à tout ce que je dis ?  
-Non.  
-Vas te faire foutre !  
-Non.  
-Ok tu veux la jouer comme ça. Dit Pansy, énervée, en attrapant Drago par le col de la chemise.  
Elle le tira jusqu'à environ un mètre de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione Granger et le lâcha d'un coup, le laissant tomber par terre.  
-Sale conne ! S'exclama le blond alors que son amie s'en allait en riant.  
Non mais quelle garce celle là ! Son costume allait être froissé et plein de petits bouts de feuilles, et en plus, il s'était ridiculisé devant Granger.  
D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, est ce que c'était vraiment sa main qui était tendue devant lui ?  
Il leva la tête pour vérifier, et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle était là, à le regarder avec un petit sourire au lèvres.  
-Tu peux prendre ma main, je ne vais pas te manger.  
-Hum, merci. marmonna le Serpentard en se levant, aidé par la jeune femme.  
-Pourquoi est ce qu'elle t'a fait tombé, Parkinson ?  
-Oh... Ben... en fait... c'est eux... parce que...  
-Elle voulait que tu viennes me parler pour me dire que tu aimerais bien qu'on devienne ami, mais vu que t'as dit non elle t'as forcé la main.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Malefoy, son visage se décomposant.  
-Je vous entends parler quand elle vient te voir le soir.  
-Oh... ah... ok. rougit le jeune homme, gêné.  
Hermione lui fit un sourire avant de dire :  
-Mais en tout cas c'est d'accord, je veux bien.  
-C'est vrai ?!  
-Oui. A une condition.  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Tu as interdiction de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et si j'entends les mots ''Belette'' ou ''Balafré'' sortir de ta bouche, on en reviendra à la relation qu'on a depuis 6 ans.  
-Ok... j'essaierais.  
Elle lui fit un autre sourire.  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit amis au fait ?  
-Beeeen... j'ai remarqué que t'es pas que la Miss-Je-Sais tout agaçante, t'as l'air sympa, alors... ben voilà.  
-Pas très doué avec les mots Malefoy.  
-Non en effet.  
Et ils se mirent à rire, toutes leurs querelles passées envolées le temps de quelques secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? Années ? Le temps le dirait.

* * *

Ouais c'est pas terrible hein, mais l'image d'hier m'inspirait pas.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	4. TEXTE 4

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 4**

-Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh si, il n'y a rien de plus drôle au monde ma beauté !

-Je ne suis PAS ta beauté ! Et il n'y a que toi que ça fait rire, Drago Malefoy !

-Mais non, je suis certain que ça ferra rire toute l'école.

Hermione le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ne l'enlace, tentant de l'embrasser, en vain, car elle détournait la tête, pour montrer son mécontentement.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Hermione.

-Et toi t'es chiant !

-Oh la la, t'as pas d'humour Granger, vraiment.

-J'ai BEAUCOUP d'humour. répliqua la jeune femme, d'extrême mauvaise fois. C'est juste que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à changer les couleurs de mes robes et cravates pour qu'elles soient à celles de Serpentard !

-Oh ça va, c'est pas si terrible.

-Si ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être à Serpentard moi, contrairement à toi, cette maison ne m'attire absolument pas, même si ses qualités sont louables !

-Mais Serpentard est la meilleure des maison !

-Non, c'est Gryffondor. Et j'aimerais que mes vêtements montrent mon appartenance à cette maison !

-Oh la la mais c'est rien, le sort ne va tenir qu'une semaine.

-Qu'une semaine ?! QU'UNE SEMAINE ?! Mais c'est énorme Drago !

-Tu exagères.

-Non. Si tu devais passer une semaine avec les couleurs de Gryffondor tu serais en train de te plaindre que tu vas mourir et tu t'enfermerais dans ta chambre en geignant comme une chochotte que tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

-La ferme. En plus je suis sûre que tu seras très sexy en Serpentard, oh oui très sexy.

En disant ça, il tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser, avec brio cette fois, et Hermione se sentit fondre instantanément, oui, elle était faible, mais elle ne résistait pas aux douces lèvres de son amant sur les siennes.

Instinctivement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il souffla contre ses lèvres :

-Alors, tu me pardonnes ?

-Hum, oui, sale manipulateur.

-Nan, Serpentard chérie. sourit le blond, triomphant, en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, défaisant doucement sa cravate, seule qu'il restait à Hermione aux couleurs de Gryffondor...

* * *

Ouais c'est pas terrible hein, mais l'image d'hier m'inspirait pas.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. TEXTE 5

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 5**

Dilemme interne entre Hermione et sa conscience

Qu'est ce qu'il était beau...

*Baf !* Hermione reprends toi ! Tu deviens comme Ginny avec Harry ! Te... Tu es en cours, t'as pas le droit d'admirer Malefoy comme ça, t'as tout le loisir de le regarder après la classe, alors concentre toi un peu !

Mais je ne fais rien de mal, et puis c'est facile ce qu'on apprend !

Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu veux réussir tes examens ? Alors travaille !

Mais je passe ma VIE a travailler, Dray n'arrête pas de me le dire.

Dray, Dray, Dray, ton Dray c'est un crétin, il te déconcentre en cours, il te DECONCENTRE Hermione, même Harry n'a jamais réussi ça avec toutes ses bêtises.

Mais en même temps il est teeeeellement beau.

Tu as quand même tout le temps de le regarder le soir, vous vous voyez TOUS les soirs, c'est déjà assez énervant, alors ne viens pas à te mettre à penser à lui même en cours et suit un peu !

-Miss Granger... Miss Granger vous m'écoutez ? intervint la voix de McGonagall.

-Hein, euh, non, désolée professeur, je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensée.

-Oui et bien reprenez vous ou je serais obligée de vous retirer des points.

-D'accord. Pardon.

Ah, tu vois, t'aurais dû m'écouter, à cause de ça t'as failli perdre des points, bien fait pour toi !

Mais Drago est plus intéressant que ce cours !

Concentre toi quand même ! Tu imagines la honte si on perd des points.

Oh Merlin. Je me souviens encore de toutes les fois où j'en ai perdu en suivant Harry... je me sentais tellement nulle.

Voilà, alors arrête avec Malefoy ! Tu iras lui récurer le fond de la gorge à la fin du cours et voilà.

Oui, bon, j'écoute, là, t'es content ?

Très. J'ai encore gagné. Je gagne toujours.

Va te faire voir, saloperie de conscience.

* * *

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. TEXTE 6

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 6**

Elle avait encore passé la soirée à le regardé, malgré le fait que ce soit Viktor qui l'ait invitée, elle ne voulait que lui, elle ne voulais danser qu'avec lui, toute la soirée elle avait espéré qu'elle l'invite à danser. Sans succès. Pourtant... pourtant ils se détestaient moins qu'avant, on pouvait même dire qu'ils s'entendaient, mais non, il n'avait pas fait un geste vers elle, et puisque Ron boudait, ni Harry ni le rouquin ne l'avaient fait non plus. Bref, même si elle aimait bien Viktor, Hermione se sentait seule, délaissée, et triste que le Serpentard qu'elle aimait bien ne l'ait pas invitée.

Elle soupira en buvant une gorgé de Bièraubeurre alors que Malefoy abandonnait -enfin- sa partenaire... pour aller vers Greengrass ! Non mais il se foutait d'elle ! En plus c'est pas comme si ils n'en avaient pas parlé ! Elle lui avait demandé si il lui accorderait une danse, et il lui avait dit OUI ! Et bien apparemment il était assez stupide pour oublier une promesse. Crétin de Serpentard !

Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer... pleurer parce que Ron l'évitait et que Harry préférait Ron, pleurer parce qu'elle voulait qu'on s'intéresse à elle au moins une fois, pleurer parce qu'elle avait mit des heures à se faire belle pour rien, et pleurer parce que Malefoy ne tenait pas ses promesses.

La brune sentit ses yeux la piquer, mais elle se retint, son mascara allait couler et elle allait gâcher un temps fou d'effort, mais après tout à quoi bon ? Personne ne s'intéressait à elle, même Viktor était retourné avec des gens de Durmstrang !

-Granger.

Elle sursauta, c'était la voix de Malefoy !

Hermione se tourna vers lui et le regarda, il était vraiment pas mal ce soir, mieux que Ron avec sa robe étrange en tout cas !

Sa tenue était encore impeccable à part qu'il avait dénoué son noeud papillon.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-M'accorderais tu cette danse ? demanda t-il en tendant la main vers elle comme un gentleman -l'éducation Sang Pur sûrement.

Elle se figea, avant de -presque, elle avait une dignité- lui sauter au cou en s'exclamant :

-Bien sûr que je veux !

Elle allait rajouter ''J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée'', mais préféra se taire et prendre sa main tendue.

Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, s'attirant des regards médusés des autres -un Malefoy et une Sang de Bourbe, ça ne fait pas bon ménage après tout !- et posa sa main sur sa taille, alors que celle de la brune rejoignait son épaule.

Ils se mirent doucement à danser avant que Drago ne dise, en détournant le regard, un peu gêné.

-T'es très jolie ce soir.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Et quand il retourna la tête vers elle, elle sourit, elle sourit comme une démente, parce qu'elle était heureuse, parce que que Malefoy l'avait invitée à danser, parce que Malefoy avait remarqué les efforts qu'elle avait fait, parce que Malefoy l'avait complimenté, parce que Malefoy était là, tout simplement...

* * *

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. TEXTE 7

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 7**

J'étais seule, Harry, Ron et Ginny jouant au Quidditch, alors j'étais allé LA, je m'étais assise comme je le fais tous les samedis soirs, et j'avais attendu, jouant distraitement avec l'herbe à mes pieds, j'avais attendu qu'IL passe, comme lui le faisait tout les samedis.

Ca y est, SA silhouette se profile à l'horizon, et ce que je reconnais en premier, ce sont ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, les cheveux d'un ange.

IL passe devant moi, et quand IL arrive à ma hauteur, IL me lance un sourire presque imperceptible, puis continue sa route, et moi je souris, et comme tous les samedis, je me sens au paradis...

* * *

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. TEXTE 8

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 8**

Cours d'Impardonnables

Les Impardonnables. Les 3 sortilèges Impardonnables. L'Avada Kedavra, le Doloris, et l'Imperium. La Mort, la douleur et la possessions. Trois choses horribles que leur professeur leur montrait sans aucune gêne.

Hermione avait à peine supporté la 'démonstration' de l'Imperium sur cette pauvre araignée, mais là c'était trop; le sortilège du Doloris ! C'était dégoûtant, on pouvait entendre la malheureuse arachnide geindre de douleur, et Fol Oeil avait l'air de s'en amuser !

Elle détourna la tête, c'était trop pour elle, si elle continuait d'assister à ce macabre spectacle, elle allait vomir.

Elle n'était pas la seule dans la classe à ne plus regarder, néanmoins, Malefoy ne regardait pas non plus, mais pas parce qu'il était dégoûté, non, son regard à lui était tourné vers Hermione Granger, et il était simplement... attristé ? De voir comme la jeune fille était choquée du sortilège de torture, et même si il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler...

* * *

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. TEXTE 9

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 9**

Il avait envie de se gifler. Ou plutôt de retourner une heure en arrière et prendre la judicieuse décision de ne pas sortir de son lit ce matin, de 1 parce que cette crétine de Katie Bell qui n'avait même pas été foutue d'amener le collier à Dumbledore -c'était pourtant simple de transporter un collier !- de 2 parce qu'il voyait que Potter avait de gros soupçons sur lui, et de 3 pour le dégoût qu'il avait vu dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et dans sa gorge alors qu'il retirait précipitamment son pull, il ne supportait pas de revoir le regard d'Hermione. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, espérant que ça cacherait les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux malgré lui. Il avait déçu Hermione. Il l'avait déçue alors qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour la décevoir, il l'avait déçue alors qu'elle avait été là pour lui, elle l'avait déçue parce qu'il avait mis en danger la vie de quelqu'un pour sa mission dont la brune ne connaissait pas encore la nature même si elle avait de gros toute, et enfin et le plus dur à encaisser pour lui, il l'avait déçue alors qu'elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, et voir la déception dans les yeux de la personne qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie c'est vraiment bien plus dur que de se dire que sa vie on pourrait la perdre pour avoir échoué...

* * *

Bizzz Daelyaa


	10. TEXTE 10

Bonjour,

Vous trouverez ici plein de petits Dramione que j'ai écrit dans le cadre du jeu d'immagination courte de la page facebook Dramione, tout un univers c'est une page qui débute et si vous aimez le Dramione -mais que faites vous là si ce n'est pas le cas ?- allez voir ça vaut vraiment le détour.

Aussi il devrait y avoir un texte tous les jours vu que pour l'instant il y a un jeu tous les jours ^^

'Fin bref maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse à mes petits textes.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**TEXTE 10**

Hermione était seule dans la tente, Ron s'étant enfuit comme un lâche et Harry faisant le guet, et elle s'ennuyait profondément. En fait non, son esprit était torturé par une question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait ce collier autour du cou ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il portait les armureries Malefoy ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'était mit à chauffer tout à coup, presque jusqu'à la brûler ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait des souvenirs dans sa mémoire depuis que le collier chauffait...

C'est alors qu'elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de tout comme si ça c'était passé hier alors qu'elle avait complètement oublié... Et surtout, elle se souvint du souvenir qui causait tout ça...

"Ils étaient tous les deux à l'écart des autres, pour ne pas se faire voir, et des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues d'Hermione alors que son amant li expliquait la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné.

-Tu devais le tuer ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu... Tu... C'est abominable ! C'est à cause de toi si Katie a été à l'hôpital, et à cause de toi si Ron a été empoissoné ! Tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, c'était à cause de toi !

-Je... Je sais Hermione, mais... J'avais pas le choix ! Il m'aurait tué... Et Il aurait tué mes parents... Et là je ne sais même pas ce qu'Il va me faire parce que c'est Rogue qui a accomplit la mission qu'Il m'avait donnée !

-MAIS TU AS QUAND MÊME FAILLIT TUER DES GENS ! ET MON MEILLEUR AMI !

-Ne crie pas si fort ! Et je sais ce que j'ai fait, mais je le devais ! Tu aurais préféré que je crève peut être ?! Ah mais oui c'est ça... Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule en fait... Et tu préfères Weasley...

-Non ! Non Drago ne dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai, je... je t'aime, mais...

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres demandeuses de Drago, il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas à ses baiser, espèce de vil Serpentard manipulateur.

Quand il rompit le contact, il souffla :

-Tu m'aimes ? Alors aime moi. On va être en guerre toi et moi, depuis que Dumbledore est mort, la bataille est réellement lancée. On doit rester fort. On doit rester ensemble si on veut réussir à dépasser la guerre. Alors aime moi. Je ne te demande que ça. Et aussi de prendre ce collier.

Le jeune homme sortit un bijou de sa poche, et le posa dans a main d'Hermione, qui grimaça en le voyant.

-Oui, je sais, ce sont les armureries Malefoy, mais c'est mon collier. J'ai une gourmette qui va avec, ils sont liés par la magie, et si je le confie à quelqu'un, je peux savoir l'état de santé de cette personne. Alors s'il te plaît prend le, que je puisse en permanence être rassuré à ton sujet. Aussi, si tu penses très fort à moi ou inversement pendant un long moment, mon bracelet -ou le collier- va se mettre à chauffer, et il pourra faire office de portoloin pour se rejoindre, ok ?

-Wahou... Ils sont géniaux ces bijoux !

-Les grandes familles savent y faire avec la magie. Mais ce collier à un autre pouvoir, bien plus important.

-Lequel ?

-Lever n'importe quel sortilège. Si tu te prends un Doloris -parce que ça peut très bien arriver- et que je pense très fort que je veux que tu arrêtes de souffrir, la douleur cessera. C'est de la magie très noire, mais c'est vraiment utile. Enfin quand je dis que ça peut lever n'importe quel sortilège, c'est n'importe lequel, sauf l'Avada Kedavra évidemment. Ca peut même lever un sortilège d'Oubliettes.

-Oubliettes... Drago pourquoi tu parles de ça ? demanda Hermione, subitement inquiète.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, mais c'est mieux pour toi. Mieux pour toi, mieux pour moi, mieux pour nous. *il avait sa baguette pointée en direction d'Hermione et la voix tremblante* Oubliettes..."

Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aimait Drago, elle l'aimait d'un amour si fort, d'un amour si pur, et pour la préserver, pour les préserver, il lui avait effacé la mémoire. Il avait retiré toute trace de leur histoire de sa tête alors que lui devait continuer de vivre avec ces souvenirs, et il lui avait donné ce collier pour pouvoir annuler son geste !

C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette en face d'elle. Une silhouette qui ne ressemblait ni à Harry, ni à Ron, une silhouette qui ressemblait plus à... :

-Drago !

En une demie seconde, elle s'était jetée à son cou. Sans une explication de plus, sans dire pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi il avait levé le sort, le jeune homme souffla simplement :

-Je n'ai pas pu... Je t'aime trop pour te laisser m'oublier...

Et il fondit en larmes.

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Encore ce rêve. Encore ce putain de rêve où il prenait la décision de lever le sort qu'il avait jeté à celle qu'il aime. Encore ce putain de rêve où il voyait ses yeux plein de larmes pétiller et sa bouche s'étirer en sourire quand elle le voyait. Encore ce putain de rêve, qui malheureusement n'en était qu'un.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
